Intermission: Dare to say
by Natsumi Tsujimoto
Summary: some scenes that you won't really expect after watching the long series of GUndam wing... pure bluffs... just for fun and pure bussiness
1. Default Chapter

Dare to say?  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: my first ever gundam wing fic. I don't mean to write a humor fic but. I Don't know what came into me! NO offense. if you find it hurtful of Offensive. then don't continue. I love to hear from you so please. Do press that button over there where it says "REVIEW". I guess I Could stand flames but please. don't fire me. I just started my job!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't. OWN this marvelous anime Gundam Wing. they belong to Their artistic and wealthy owners. wheheheh  
  
  
  
THINGS THAT THEY WOULD NOT DARE TO SAY.  
  
Chapter 1: HEERO'S FLUFFZ  
  
  
  
Heero is leaning behind a tall tree watching the endless afternoon as it go by. Duo and the other gundam pilots are there too when suddenly....  
  
Heero: [breaking the silence] Duo, I have a confession to make  
  
Duo: cool! [eyeing his friend] what is it?  
  
Heero usually, as we all know keeps everything to himself.  
  
Heero: [suddenly changed his deep voice into a squeaky child's voice] I LLLUUUVVVV Relena and you DUO are my BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD! And you, and you and you [turning to his other team mates] are my Friends! OOOH..OOOHHHH.. [gazing into his wrist watch] IT'S TIME! Barney's showing now! Let's watch please!!! I'm dying to watch that show! [pleading to his friends]  
  
Duo: [shocked] What did Relena enchanted you?  
  
Quatre: He's freaky! We better run!  
  
Wufei: and I thought Sally is the worst!  
  
  
  
****Relena suddenly appeared out of nowhere*****  
  
  
  
Heero: [saw Relena and began to smile like Ronald McDonald's smile]  
  
Relena: what's happening out here guys?  
  
Heero: [suddenly began to cry] they don't wanna watch Barney with me! They don't Like me anymore!!!  
  
Relena: [soothing Heero like a mother calming down a lost child] There, there, there. Calm down Heero! I'll watch Barney with you instead!  
  
Heero: [jumping up and down] You're the greatest!!!  
  
And the two left to Relena's place while singing that annoying children's song of "I love you. You love me.." and "Barney is a dinosaur."  
  
  
  
Waii!! Chapter 1 is complete. I know it's a short chapter and I don't really intend it to be this way. but hey, it's just my first try!  
  
Made it while I'm in the middle of my sappy ZxN fic. I'm having a writer's block then, so I decided to keep my head off for a while.  
  
Shouldn't I be studying for tomorrow's exams??? Yikes!  
  
Til' here!  
  
Review please.. 


	2. turning upside down

Dare to say  
  
  
  
Author's notes: wai! I'm in the second chappy and I haven't even studied for my math exam!!! Again, I apologize to those who find this and to those Who will find this disturbing and offensive.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: as I have said. don't own them. finish.  
  
  
  
Quick stuff: Can't believe I'll do this to poor Zechs Marquise. but anyway. REVIEW!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: TURNING UP SIDE DOWN  
  
  
  
The Gundam Wing boys are in Duo's apartment watching the movie "Saving Private Ryan" together with Treize and Zechs. While they are in the middle of the movie, someone spoke up breaking the silence.  
  
Duo: OMG!!!! [eyeing his watch] OH MY!! I'm late for my parlor appointment!!! I have To re-do my braid! My hair is starting to look frizzy and. Oh my. I'm having Some dandruffs!!!  
  
Treize: [stood up and turned away from Duo squeaking] EEEKKK!!! Duo, that's sooo Way Nasty!! Quick. you really need to go!!! [ acting like a sissy]  
  
Zechs: See! I told you many times, and did you listen? No! I told you before to use Head N' Shoulders at least thrice a week. Put on a conditionare to make it soft and shiny and lastly, brush your hair a hundred times!!! Look at my hair, dandruff free and NO Tangles!!! [flipping his long, shiny, platinum blonde hair into the air which swung gracefully with the air]  
  
All: [amazed] WOW [clapping their hands]  
  
Trowa: Umm. Duo, I'm coming with you since I have to groom my self for the next show! You know, I don't want to look ugly up on stage and in front of the whole crowd!  
  
Quatre: and yeah! Me too. I have to have my manicure and pedicure now cuz' my my nails are starting to chip.  
  
Wufei: [stood up of everybody excitedly] ooh. guys! I have a good news! You know the place Maya's parlor, they're having a huge sale now! 50% off and the other good news is I have a friend there so we could get extra discounts!!! So. who's up?  
  
Treize: I am! Let's go now! Heero's paying!  
  
Heero: who told you? But, Treize, I really agree on you going to the parlor cuz your eyebrows really needs some fixing!  
  
Treize: [looked so worried] is it that really bad! Quick, let's go now!  
  
Heero: I'm thinking of dyeing my hair orange. so what do you think?  
  
Zechs: I prefer Pink, looks cuter on you!  
  
And with that, the boys left heading to the so called "maya's parlor" to have their monthly grooming.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that was short. but. it's just an intermission right?? They're intended to be really short!!!!  
  
Can't believe I made Zechs act like that! Poor thing!! Noin's gonna kill me now!!  
  
Review.. 


End file.
